Can't You See?
by xJessable
Summary: Utau is the mysterious girl that Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase are attracted to. Ami and Amu are the bitchy twins. Yaya is the lonely girl who longs for this one person... Yoru is the new kid. What could possibly go wrong? Lots of pairings. Homo&Sexual stuff.


**Jess: this is my new story, I've gotten a lot of inspiration for this from the British show, Skins seasons 3&4. I really hope you enjoy. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Fact: Ami, Ikuto, Yoru. All 17, same as everyone else. Ami&Amu = Twins. Yoru = Human. **

Hoshina, Utau.

Amazingly beautiful.

Not too smart.

Does everything a typical teen would do.

Doesn't care about much.

Her best friend, Lulu.

Kinda nerdy.

Does everything Utau does.

Not too attractive.

"Tadase."

"What the fuck is that?" he asked.

"Now its illegal to smoke?" said Kukai.

"Not that, idiot. I mean, that girl."

Tadase pointed towards the area where two girls were sitting.

"Damn." Said Kukai.

"I'm getting to her first, and you know it."

"You wish."

"Hey, Utau, I think those boys are looking at you."

"Whatever."

"Their pretty cute. Im so jealous. No boy would ever look at me."

"Stop that. Hand me the lighter."

"Right."

"For hells sake, what is going on, Ami?" asked ikuto.

"I'm looking for Amu, and your going to help me, got that?"

"Bossy much?"

"Shut up, and help me."

"Whatever you say, Queen."

"Look who it is! Tada-gay and Kuk-high." Exclaimed Ikuto, hugging them both.

"Would you stop that?" asked Ami.

"Why is Ami here?" asked Tadase.

"I'm looking for Amu."

"Who?"

"…"

"What does she look like?"

"Exactly like me."

"I'm much prettier though." Came a voice from behind them.

"Ugh, Amu. Where the fuck were you? & you are so not…"

"Don't deny it, hun. Anyway, I was shopping. I have to look gorgey, unlike someone."

Ami rolled her eyes, visibly.

"Don't do that. Its so annoying."

"So now you're gonna tell mom, yeah?"

"Pussy licker."

"Dick sucker."

Ikuto walked up between them two.

"Girls girls, why don't you BOTH ask me to do you, I'll do it gladly."

Both girls slapped Ikuto, and walked opposite directions.

"They so want me."

"You so wish." Whispered Kukai.

"Utau? Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're always like this. So gloomy…quiet."

"So?"

"Nevermind…"

"Hey, Lulu!" yelled Ikuto.

"H-hi..?"

"You know him?" asked Utau.

"Kind of."

"How is little Lulu?"

"Fine…"

"Damn. I wish I could go over there."

"Why don't you?" asked Kukai.

"The bell's gonna ring… and me with her?"

"Yeah, your right."

"Stop that."

"Whatever."

Bell Rings.

"Looks like we need to go." Said Utau, excusing herself, walking towards class.

"I could tap that ass…" whispered Ikuto.

"H-Huh? I should go too."

"Yeah yeah, whats that friend fo your's name?"

"Utau…"

"She's hot."

"I know. I'M NOT A HOMO…"

"Right."

Ikuto walked away back towards Tadase and Kukai.

"How do you know that girl?" asked Tadase.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah."

"It's a secret, yeah?"

"Right."

"Now good old Kukster can flirt with Utau."

"I vowed to get him before him, because mathematically, girls tend to fall for smart guys, but even though im not smart I wi-"

"Shut up, Tadase." Said Kukai.

"Y-yeah." Said Tadase.

"Alright, men. Lets skip class and do exactly what they told us not to. Tadase, the list."

Tadase handed Ikuto the list of things that are not permitted.

"Ha. I can go have sex with any girls right now."

"Lets see you prove that." Said Kukai.

A random girl walked by.

"Hey babes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ikuto, & you?"

"Yaya."

"You're hot."

"Whatever."

"Wanna fuck in the teacher's lounge?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh come on, Sweetheart.."

"I don't want a dickless asshole to fuck me, yeah?"

At this point, Kukai and Tadase were laughing their asses off.

"Man, she's a bitch. Im sure any girl would be lucky to grab my balls."

"Sure. You go on with that."

"Utau, why didn't you talk to Ikuto?"

"I don't have to."

"But its so obvious that that Kukai guy was digging you."

"How would you know, darling Lulu?"

"He keeps looking at you.."

"People look at people. Natural thing."

"Still…"

- {After Class}

"There she is again, Kuks." Said Tadase.

"i thought Ikuto would be round to flirt with her."

"Nahh, he's fucking some girl in the back."

"Typical."

Kukai walked towards Utau, who was putting her stuff away.

"Hello there."

Without looking up, Utau replied.

"Hello."

"I'm Kukai."

"Cool."

"You are…?"

"You don't need to know. Anything you need?"

"Well, you were looking at me earlier, so I thought.."

"I look at a lot of people."

"O-Of course, but I was wondering… if we could get to know each other."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You'd have to impress me."

"W-What?"

"Here's the list of things not to do. Complete everything in it, maybe I'll tell you my name."

"A-Alright."

- [Class]

"How'd it go, Kuks?" whispered Ikuto.

"She gave me this list."

Kukai handed Ikuto the list.

"Awesome, I can do all that in one period. We're skipping tommorrow. Text Tadase."

"Alright, class. Lets all say our names, and say a fact about us, got it? I'll start. I'm Mr. Frederick, and I hate teaching, you go young lady."

"I'm Amu, and I love fashion, and my sister doesn't have any sense of it."

Rolling her eyes, Ami stood up.

"Ami, I hate my sister, and I have a crazy mom."

Amu flipped off her sister, as she sat down.

"Ikuto. I love sex, drinking, clubs, and girls."

"Great." Said Mr. Frederick.

"Kukai, I met a girl today…and she was…like…beautiful."

Utau quietly gasped, and looked up at Kukai.

"That's….wow." said the teacher.

"I'm Utau. My father is an ass, and my mother has had an affair with 34 men. I love to drink, and get high."

"I have nothing to say."

- [end of school]

"You said that? Damn, man." Said Tadase.

"I was being honest.."

"and honest you were. Now lets get us some drinks, and party." Said Ikuto, walking off with his two best friends."

"How was school, Utau?"

"Fine."

"Anything new?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"How?"

"You talked to that Kukai guy."

"He thought he could just get to know me. Well, it takes a lot more to be close to me."

"He really likes you, I can tell."

"Good for him, lets go home, Lulu."

**Jess: End. xD Review, yeah?**


End file.
